


Life wasn’t as glamorous as it seemed

by hurtcomfort



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anyway Rhea is an awful mother and traumatized this poor baby, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, KaraMel, Scared Mon-El, but you can like whoever want idc, sorry supercorp fans but I’m a Karamel shipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtcomfort/pseuds/hurtcomfort
Summary: Basically 4 times Mon-El thought someone was going to hit him, and one time he truly believed he wasn’t
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Mon-El, Eliza Danvers & Mon-El, J’onn J’onzz & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Mon-El & Rhea (Supergirl TV 2015)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. J’onn

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I don’t own any of these characters 
> 
> Also all these take place in season 2

J’onn and Mon-El had just gotten back from a mission that didn’t go quite as planned. There had been an alien ship that they were supposed disarm and take the aliens into custody, and Mon-El had momentarily gotten distracted, leaving the aliens an opening and they took off to another planet. Needless to say, J’onn was absolutely furious, he went off on Mon-El on the entire way home and Mon-El took it silently, drinking in every word J’onn said, which to be honest, should have been a red flag for J’onn considering how cocky and sarcastic his friend usually was, even when he was getting in trouble (which normally tended to annoy J’onn) but the fact that Mon-El hadn’t done the trade mark smirk and the infamous “I’ll promise to do better next time” line, honestly worried J’onn (he grew a soft spot for the kid, sue him) so again with the red flag thing. 

But even though J’onn had subconsciously noticed these things he was too caught up in his rage to notice the slight tremble in his friends hands, or the slightly paler skin, or even the fact that he had a hint of fear in his eyes. So ya even though J’onn knew he was coming on strong, he for some reason couldn’t stop himself from letting his frustrations out on the person who is (usually) so solid, so he kept going even when they got to the DEO. 

“Do you understand what you cost us?” 

“Yes, J’onn, I understand, it was just a moment of hesitation”

“A moment of hesitation is the kind of thing that gets people killed on the battlefield!” 

Mon-El just stood there, head tilted down slightly, and waited for J’onn to continue 

“You cannot be so reckless, Mon-El” 

“I know, I’m sorry” 

“Sorry won’t do any good now, the aliens are gone and now we won’t get a chance to capture them for who knows how long, Gosh Mon-El” he raised his hands up in frustration, but his anger vanishes the moment he saw the full flinch that Mon-El had given 

“Mon-El?” He asked carefully, lowering his hand

He quickly recovered from the fear and straightened up “I’m fine” he said quickly 

“Mon-El, I want you to understand that I will never hit you” he said slowly, carefully putting his hand of Mon-El’s shoulder 

“Ya of course, I know that” Mon-El said “and I promise to be more careful next time”

“Alright, good” J’onn said gifting his shoulder a gentle pat before removing his hand and leaving the room. 

And even if J’onn never mentioned it again, he didn’t miss the cries he heard once Mon-El thought he had walked away


	2. Winn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn goes in for a high-five but Mon-El interprets it as something different.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it

Winn and Mon-El had gotten together every Wednesday night to watch a movie that Mon-El hadn’t seen ever since they got drunk during the first week Mon-El was here. They don’t remember a lot from that night but Winn distinctly remembered convincing Mon-El to watch Pitch Perfect.

So ever since then they’ve watched a new movie every Wednesday, so far they’ve watched: X-men, Easy A, Avengers, 17 again, Spider-Man, High school musical (Winn had to explain that the singing was normal), and Wonder Woman. So tonight they were going to watch Lord of the Rings.

***

“Wait so you’re saying that you guys actually had Elves on your planet!” Winn exclaimed

“Yeah!.....well, sort of, we had slaves who were short and had really pointy ears”

“REALLY”

“Ya and they were really good with a bow and arrow too” 

“Dude that’s soooo cool, what else did you have?” Winn asked enthusiastically, movie completely forgotten

“Well we also had dragons” Mon-El said, although he seemed a bit less exited, almost......sad?

“That’s awesome bro!” 

“Ya....”

“So you wanna finish the movie?” Winn asked, hoping to distract his friend from whatever he was thinking about, Winn assumed he was thinking about Daxam.

There was a lot of times Kara would get like this after she first landed, according to Alex. It would happen later on too, when they worked at CatCo together. She would get that far away look in her eyes, as if she was somewhere else entirely, and Alex said that it was best to distract her when she would get like that, and since Kara had told him the same thing has been happening to Mon-El, Winn figured it might work for him too.

“Ya, sure” Mon-El said, but Winn could still see that look

***

“So how did you like it?” Winn asked

“It was really good” Mon-El said “it might be my favorite one yet” 

Even though Mon-El was saying he loved it, he still had that sad look in his eyes. 

“Hello, Earth to Winn” Mon-El snaps him out of his thoughts 

“Oh sorry, I was just thinking” 

“It’s fine man, just making sure you’re okay”

“Ya I’m good” Winn says

He goes in for a high five, but the moment his hand goes up in the air Mon-El flinches away, covering his face with his hands. Winn keeps his hand in the air for a second, too shocked to move. Luckily he snaps out of it just in time to see Mon-El stand back up and relax his features back into this usual cool and neutral expression

“Mon-El?” Winn asks slowly, as if he might scare him away “you okay?” 

Mon-El immediately nods his head, trying (and failing) to put on a reassuring smile

Winn carefully puts his hand on Mon-Els shoulder “Are you sure, dude?” 

“Ya of course” he says, patting Winn on the shoulder “and I gotta get going, got an early shift at the bar tomorrow” he says confidently, like that whole thing didn’t happen

“Okay” Winn said “.........but are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Oh my gosh, Winn I’m fine I promise” he says, giving a soft laugh “I’ll see you later, thanks for the movie” 

“Ya, okay, see ya later buddy”

***

Later that night Winn didn’t sleep at all

......and neither did Mon-El


End file.
